Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate, and more particularly, to an active device array substrate.
Description of Related Art
As display techniques become more advanced, life is made more convenient with assistance from displays, and in order to achieve the features of light and thin, flat panel displays (FPDs) have become the current mainstream. In general, the pixel structure of a display panel at least includes an active device and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the active device. The active device is used as a switching device of a display unit. The active device includes a gate electrically connected to a scan line, a semiconductor pattern layer overlapped with the gate, a source electrically connected to a data line and one end of the semiconductor pattern layer, and a drain electrically connected to another end of the semiconductor pattern layer. To reduce electric leakage of the active device, in general, the pixel structure further includes a shielding pattern layer disposed under the semiconductor layer.